


Timeline for Series

by sarcastic_fi



Series: Marvel Modern ReMix (no powers) [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not Fic, Other, Timelines, series info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a fiction, just a time line for three intertwining stories I'm working on so that I and others can reference in case of confusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline for Series

**Author's Note:**

> dates may be added

1970 - Tony Stark is born  
1985 - Steve Rogers born  
1991 - Steve loses his mother to TB. He goes to live with the Barns'  
1998 - Dr Bruce Banner (32 y/o) is the first human trial on an experimental procedure run by Dr Erskine. Results are unsucessful and experiment is abandoned for now.  
2001 - Tony's mother Maria dies in a car crash  
2001 - Steve meets Howard at a demo that takes place at his school  
2003 - Steve goes to art school on a Stark scholarship  
2006 - Steve is the second human trial of Erskine's experiment, this time with involvement from Howard Stark. The trial is a success. Steve decides to join the Army.  
2007 - Steve and Peggy are assigned to the same unit. They have a brief relationship and Peggy miscarries their baby.  
2009 - Tony and Pepper get married  
2010 - Howard and Erskine use samples from Tony and Steve to create two children that survive into infancy (Edward and Sara)  
2011 - Wanda and Pietro are born to parents Erik Lehnsherr and Magda Maximoff  
2013 - Erik marries Charles  
 **2014 - Events of What Never Was and Always Will Be**  
2016 - Erik is sentenced to prison.  
 **2017, late January - Events of 'And Baby Makes Four'**  
2018 - Birth of Steve and Tony's third child Joe Stark  
 **2019, October - Events of 'Anniversary'**  
2023 - JR Stark born  
 **2024 - Events of 'Stay Together for the Kids'**  
2028 - Erik Lehnsherr is released from prison

(more dates to be added)


End file.
